


LAST DAUGHTERS

by Juju1209



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Family Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju1209/pseuds/Juju1209
Summary: (Inspired from The last daughters of Kara and Lucy but this story Had a little changes and Lena together with Lori will be in it...)Set in Present time after defeating Lex from earth Prime...Lena and Kara are still in the process of fixing their relationship...Meanwhile a kryptonian had drop down from earth with a power of kryptonite on her hands...As Kara and Lena take their relationship for the better new faces will start a new life with th will it be the better or for worst?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. LORI AND LUCY

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so im sorry in advance..i just want to write something (Laughs) by the way i'm a fan of Lori Luthor being canon on TV so i wanted to write just in case she will be...

' Imagine what we could do together - If we were partners we could change the world '

A POD HAD SKIP A TIME FRAME AND TRANSPORT TO A UNIVERSE WHERE EARTH PRIME JUST EXIST AFTER CRISIS....

HER POD HAD ENTER EARTH.....

THE MOMENT THE POD ENTER THE EARTHS PERIMETER....A STRONG FORCE HAD RUSH ON TO HER WHOLE BODY....IT REACH HER HEAD AND SUDDENLY SHE COLLAPSED RIGHT THROUGH HER SEAT.....

HER BODY FELT COLD.....

THE POD IS RUSHING DOWN FASTER THAN IT'S USUAL LANDING....

SHE HAD LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS.....

_Dear Lori,_

_Today you had save everyone, this world will be safe and at peace again...._  
 _Youre parents will be proud right?_  
 _Im also proud of you..._  
 _S_ o _Now that it's over.........Please come back._

**E** **ARTH PRIME - (6 MONTHS AFTER DEFEATING LEX** **)**

  
The world, months after defeating Lex and leviathan slowly roll to its path of peace.

everything is going back to normal.....

Everything....including Kara and Lena's relationship...slowly it's getting there.....

-

A loud cheer and clap surround the auditorium when a small play had been perfectly done by children....  
Innocent smiles filled with joy as they all represent their hero.....  
They are celebrating super girl...

Kara whose at the audience can't help but smile and proudly clap her hands...

She was on the middle of clapping when her phone interrupted....

Her eyes was still on the children while her hand had slip on the pocket of her cardigan to take her phone...

She open it only to see 3 missed call from Alex and a message telling her to get to the tower....

She look around before she move and went out of the auditorium....

And right there super girl fly out from the sky.....

**TOWER**

Super girl drop down on the headquarters to see everyone having a meeting....

"whats up?" kara drop her attention that made everyone look at her...

"Kara" it was Alex who went beside her and held her shoulder as they walk towards the meeting...

"Is there something wrong?"

Kara asked while everyone seem to wait of who will say it first...

Kara lift her brows waiting for what they are about to say....

Alex look at Jonn...

The martian knew that Alex wants him to say it.... He compose himself and look at kara...

"Last night something enter the perimeter" jonn started while Kara's brows scrunch....

"what is it?" Kara asked as she lean her hand on the table....

"It's a pod"

Kara's eyes flick in surprise...

"A pod?"

Jonn nod while he showed a photo which Kara took and started to look at it...

"It kind of looks like mine" Now she felt weird....

How can their be another pod that looks like hers?

Alex look at her sister....

"Is there someone inside?" Kara now felt something unusual asking a certain question.

Alex nod her head....

"It's A kryptonian Kara"

Kara's hand had drop down...

"A kryptonian?"

Jonn had sign kara to come and look at their other room where they had kept the kryptonian....

An automated door had open....

Kara walk in only to see someone lying on a bed with Glasses seperating her from outside....

"Who is she?" kara asked while looking at the being inside the glass...

It's a woman ranging from 25 to 30 years old...Golden brown hair with pale white skin with a set of deep blue eyes....

A kryptonian with an unknown background....

She was detected from the alien Device that Lena invented which given the authorization to be used by The tower...

Kara had walk towards her....

Several patches are injected to have further contact information from the beings body.....

As she examine the being she can see her small tattoos on her wrist and arm....

Then Kara notice those hands wearing some old red gloves....

Alex also stood beside kara...Alex figure out that Kara also notice the red gloves so better yet she should start explaining it

"We had remove her gloves earlier only to see how her whole body started to spread some kryptonite"

That made Kara look at her sister..

"Kryptonite?"

Alex nod....

"It cant even be detected by our system" Alex added further....

"its most likely her body is filled with kryptonite and those gloves suppresed it"

That was their theory....

"when those gloves are on her hand the kryptonite fades..."

The door of the room slide open revealing Jonn

"The gloves had the same components of youre Anti kryptonite suit kara...the one Lena made for you" Alex added

Now that makes them think...

How did that happen when theres only one suit that exists?

Alex and Kara had look at each other...

Both of them knew that there's only one way to find it all out.....

Either the woman wakes up and tell them who she is or.....

Call Lena....

They had the second solution.....

This will connect her to Lena again..

-

** (DISTANT FUTURE-POST CRISIS) **

" _Hey, Little girl"_

_Kara urging her sweet and soft tone while she pull something from the side pocket of her coat..._

_Walking step by step towards her daughter..._

_Lori had seen a pair of Red gloves while Kara put it on her hands..._

" _You always forget to put gloves everytime...."_

_Looking at her Jeju who had that pure smile and so warm that you cant help but also smile...._

_They had look at each other for seconds before Kara tap her head..._

_"Ive heard it"_

_Lori's brows lift up..._

_Kara touch lori's cheeks while their blue eyes just connect on each other.._

_"While i was flying...i was listening to every line that you say..."_   
_that calm voice...._

_"You have the nicest voice....you were a bit nervous but you really get to finish it perfectly"_

_Lori had puffed out her cheeks...her jeju really makes_ _her feel relief..._

_Kara had listen to her voice and through her heartbeat while she flew earlier but still she tried to make it to Lori's play Because she knew that Lori needs to see someone watching her and support her.._

_"Im sorry for not making it"_

_She sincerely apologize to her_   
_' Little girl '_

_Lori cant help but be toned down by her jeju..._

_Kara felt the red glove on her hand..._   
_She knew her daughter had felt calm.._

_"Let's go home" she tried to be cold but it sounded really cute as she try to hid her emotions..._

_"I love You little girl"_

_Kara just blurted out of nowhere while she swing their hands walking home..._

_"Love you too" Lori whispered while her lips pouted..._

_Kara had perfectly heard it with her super hearing..._

_Lori was caught off when Kara with so much energy had lifted up and started flying carrying her around...._

_Dear Lori,_

_I was the first one to carry you...looking at you're blue eyes...you were 2 kg at most....and you were so beautiful._   
_Lena had a hard time Because she had fallen asleep after...as i place myself beside You're mama while you were in my arms i was already tearing up.... I had thank Lena for being okay and for making sure that you came out safely...you were wrapped by my old red cape...as i look at you i knew that the legacy of mine and Lena's already pass on to yours and you will be far greater as we are Because You are our daughter and we love you so much.._

  
**LCORP-PRESENT TIME**

  
When its urgent usually she just fly away and drop on Lcorp's balcony as supergirl but now it's quite different she just went as Kara....wearing her casual work clothes...

It's not like they are not yet on good terms but it's just not the way it used to be...

Everything changed....she cant really explain it but there really is something different now..

After stopping Lex and Lilian from further destroying this new existent Earth and save everyone...both of them cant seem to go back to each other but then Lena tries to get closer to her but theres something inside kara that stops her from accepting Lena's efforts...she cant even explain what it is......

She cant look straight on Lena's eyes...  
Her body wont even move to hug lena..  
There really is something that stops her. 

They do talk...

But they seem to choose what the conversation will be like...

When someone slips and accidentally talks about the past kara will slide off the conversation and avoid talking about it...

Lena seems eager to make everything come back to the way they were before but.....

There's that weird feeling that Kara cant even explain.....

Kara stop to talk to Lena's secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Kara met Lena's new secretary....

She smile...her approachable one.

"Just Tell Lena its Kara" she had that tone of authority that she didnt even do on purpose it just went out naturally...

"Oh?" the secretary move back and smile....it's like when she heard Kara she had to have a Prepared response and that is...

"You can come in Ms.Danvers"

It was like in no question when its kara....she can come in anytime...

The secretary was nice...her voice was deep and had those green eyes....

The door move open when the secretary push it...

"Thank you" Kara had thank her before she walk towards inside where Lena is simply sleeping on the couch...

The door was close....

It stop Kara from her attempt to tell Lena what she came here for...

She was peacefully sleeping like a child that is...

That couch......

For some seconds Kara was steadily standing just few steps away from the couch where Lena is sleeping...

The woman is in doubt for her feelings are in total confusion....

Standing right just in every motion of the floor where her feet had already step in a thousand times....some days just casually walking on those floors then there will be questions to herself if those were the right times to tell Lena of who she was...

But it didnt....

Because of fear of losing Lena she will drop those words of revealing her identity on the floor and then talks to Lena like the bestfriend that she is then before she leaves she will pick up the words back to her again and never try to tell it to Lena...

Right at that moment it felt like closing her eyes will calm her down....

While her eyes are close her hearing came out fine....

She can hear and feel Lena's heartbeat....

Hearing how Lena's heart beats, this wasnt the first time.....

Every morning.....Every night...

When she feels alone and tired it was listening to Lena's heartbeat that makes her calm....that's also her way of rest....

"Kara?"

Kara's eyes opened and shift her head fast away...

"Lena"

She had move hurriedly away from Lena's view....

"Im so sorry i just went in" she was fast to explain while Lena just remain still on her position watching Kara...

Lena wasnt listening to Kara's blabbering explanation that happens out of nowhere when she didnt ask anything at all...

She was focus on looking at kara...

This silly kara who seems like she got caught red handed was her Kara not the current one who seem to put a wall between them...

Kara notice how Lena smile and just look at her.....

That frantic style of her looking for reasons when Lena didnt react at all...

She just overly react then...

Now she calmed down and compose herself....lifting the frame of her glasses and lift her head to look at Lena again...

Lena is now fixing herself...her hair..

She was rubbing her eyes.

Kara cant help but notice everytime lena release some air as she breathe.

Its not like she's counting it...her motion of thinking is just sensitive that it naturally felt How Lena breathes...

"Kara" now she calls her again for the second time...

She was just waiting for Kara to say something...

"want some tea?" she stood up from the couch and walk towards the side table to prepare some...

"That's not necessary" Kara wave out her hand making Lena stop from putting out some cup...

"Well then?" Lena just stay on the side table and wait for Kara to process herself...

Kara took out some photo and handed it to Lena..

Lena had look at it..

It was a shot of a woman lying on a Patients bed...

"Who is she?" now Lena asked....

"She's a kryptonian"

Kara's quite fast in replying....

A little surprise but Lena knew that is quite possible...

Kara notice that Lena wasnt that surprise or anything...

"And as they try to identify her they had discover that she has this" kara added...

Another photo was handed to her...

Lena had seen an old and torned red gloves...

She was looking at it carefully...

Kara just look at Lena's reactions..

"they found out that those gloves had the same components of youre anti kryptonite suit"

Now Lena was truly surprise hearing that...

"How?" that was also the question Kara wants to asked and just like her Lena was also confused...

"If you have time can you go?" now that was a favor being asked...

Kara wants her to see the kryptonian.

Lena without hesitation had told Kara that they should go so she can check it.

Kara felt Lena's hand on her shoulder and there was a weird feeling that appear on her chest...

Was it because of sensitivity again..?

Lena was looking forward while Kara cant help but look at her...

Time was ticking slowly as of the moment for her....

Why does it felt so different now?

Theres this feeling that engulfs on her...it seems like theres an energy staying on her stomach and it's a warm one....

And she just feels it everytime she's with Lena...

But out of that motion...reality strikes...

She felt Alex call....

"Is there something wrong?" Lena had felt How Kara moved away...

"Alex is calling for me" She had that tone of Supergirl...

Something happened...Lena thought as Kara moved ahead....

Kara had told her that maybe it was urgent so she needs to go...

She didnt say anything and just nod with a smile as Kara materialize her suit and fly out from the balcony...

Lena just walk towards the balcony where kara flew away...  
She stood over and thought how can she ever help Kara.....or how to protect Kara from anything that Can hurt her.........

-  
 **(DISTANT FUTURE-POST CRISIS)**

_The door slide open from her lab..._   
_She was busy calculating some data when she heard someone sniffing..._

_She stop and look at her door...._

_It was her daughter holding the hand of her teddy while dragging it on the floor..._

_"mama" she was rubbing her eyes while sniffing out..._

_Lena immediately went to her daughter and remove its bare hands from rubbing her eyes..._

_Lori was pouting while a little startled when Lena held her hand..._

_"My eyes hurt mama" she said while she went to lena..._

_"Where's youre gloves honey?" she asked..._

_"I dont know" she just lean on to Lena while She carry her daughter....._

_She close her work and immediately run outside her lab...._

_Her daughter's eyes seems mildly irritated....but it was the effect of her daughter's body..._

_Some green nerve slowly line up on Lori..._

_Lori finally cries...as the pain slowly travel on to her body..._

_"shhh dear it will be alright mama will find youre gloves...."_

_Lena was thinking while she run to her daughters room to get her gloves while she place her on their couch..._

_Kara is currently on duty as supergirl...so she's not around the house..._

_She try not to panic and to calm herself down.._

_But She almost throw all the things inside Lori's room just to find the gloves..._

_She cant even focus Because she's so worried...._

_Then there was Krypto who also look around sniffing...._   
  


_On the other hand...._

_Lori felt like the whole room is spinning..._

_There was this pain that slowly spread on her..._

_At first she can still move but now even just an inch she cant anymore.._

_Her eyes was watery...her sweat spread throughout her body and face._

_Then right the window someone just rush in...._

_"Lori?!" it was Kara's worried voice.._

_"Baby?" kara called as she drop down on their balcony..._

_"Je-Jeju" it was a whisper almost unheard but Kara heard it..._

_She immediately rush on the couch..._   
_She fastly kneel down and held her daughter only to wince and let go of her hold..._

_Kara didnt notice it at first but now she can see how those green nerves starts to cover Lori..._

_"What happen?!" she cant even touch her daughter now whose cover in kryptonite...._

_"Lena!" she called Lena...._

_Even if she wanted to touch lori she cant...._

_Lena went down crying...._

_They cant find her gloves........_

_It was a moment of worry that Lena cant function her mind..._

_"Hurry! Carry her to youre lab" lena move fast when she heard Kara...._

_She had carry Lori...._

_Krypto was barking as they run Lori to the lab...._

_Kara immediately push the button inside Lena's lab when they went in..._

_They had Put Lori on the metal rest..._

_Kara saw how Lena seem on panic..not a total panic.. she was calm you can see that but she cant function and think properly..._

_Kara grab a needle.....she had inject something on Lori...._

_Lori started screaming and move really harsh....._

_Lena immediately held her daughter's hand as it screams in pain inside the lab...._

_Kara just gritted her teeth..._   
_She doesnt even want to see her daughter like that but they have to do something so the kryptonite wont spread fast..._

_Both Kara and Lena had felt relief when the green nerve slowly faded and Lori had stopped screaming and had calmed down..._

_Lena is still holding her daughters hand..._

_Kara put her hand on Lena's shoulder to lessen her worry..._

_And thats when both of them saw the gloves slipping down on Lori's pocket.._

_Lori felt guilty when she saw her parents face...as they all realize whats happening..._

_It was Kara who took the gloves and put it back on Lori's hands..._

_"Mama is always here" lori started whispering while pouting...pertaining that lena doesnt go out of her lab.._

_Then she look at Kara next..._

_"While Jeju is always flying..."_

_Now it was Kara and Lena who felt guilty.._

_"I just want you guys to read a story for me before i go to bed"_

_Krypto started whining on the side taking Lori's side..._

_Lena was so worried earlier that she didnt even get to think properly_

_Lena took Lori's hand and kiss it..she put it on her cheek.._

_"Im so sorry" Lena apologize..._

_She just rub her face...._

_"Mama was so worried please dont do that again"_

_Lori's lips trembles as she cant help but cry as she sees how worried her parents are..._

_Lori kept apologizing while Lena started cooing her telling her its fine.._   
_Kara was so glad...._

_Lena is a genuis yet in times that Lori is in dire danger she cant think ahead..._

_Kara was on the middle of a meeting earlier when she felt Lori's heartbeat struggling so she immediately flew away leaving the meeting...._

_Kryptonite...._

_Kara hates it very much...._

_It was kryptonians weakness..._

_Lori was born normally no complications or anything but then one day Lori just fell down while playing..._

_A green nerve started growing on her..._

_From that day on Kara cant touch her without feeling weak..._

_Thats when they discover that Lori's body is a living kryptonite..._

_The kryptonite is growing as her super abilities are also growing...._

_At first they try the golden Kryptonite to remove Lori's abilities temporarily because her abilities are the one making the green kryptonite spread on her body but it wont work because the green one just reversed it.._

_They had try to make an anti kryptonite suit for Lori but it wont go with lori's normal life so Lena had design something that can make Lori move normally and make the kryptonite reduced from Lori..._

_It's the red gloves.._   
  
  


_Dear Lori,_

_It felt like i'll die....but it didnt really matter if it did because what's important is you....i won't let anything happen to you...._   
_You will be fine and ill make sure that you will see how beautiful this world is..youre jeju and i had already make sure that the world youll grow up to will be peaceful and in great harmony.._   
_I can't explain how much you make our life so meaningful.... And i just want you to remember that we will always be there for you no matter what..._   
  
  
  
  


-*-*-

** PRESENT TIME-POST CRISIS **

Kara Went back on the tower only to see Everyone running around as they search for the being...

"What happen?" she ask....

"She had escaped"

Kara heard Alex said...

Alex on her new suit trying to track down the kryptonian On the computers perimeter...

Kara look around....

Its a missing Kryptonian...

"Ill track her down" she said and before anyone can stop her she immediately flew away..

Where will she even start she thought as she's flying on the sky...

She's on the middle of searching when she felt a strong force...

Her eyes wide up and her body rush in..

"Lena!" she flew fast back to Lcorp...  
  


Meanwhile inside Lcorp particularly on lena's office...

"Heres youre coffee Ms.Luthor"

The brunette secretary just smile and put Lena's coffee on her table...

"Thank you Lucy" lena smile back while she spread some papers...

"you can go now" lena kindly said and thank Lucy..

The secretary just nod her head....

She turn her back to leave but stop as she saw a reflection of someone through the mirror...

It was someone floating outside with patches all over its body that seems like those patches were pull hard....

She froze...she can also see lena just continue her work and didnt notice the one outside her window...

She gulped down and thought is she going to scream?

But screaming will cause panic and Alert for the intruder....but is she even sure that its an intruder?

Before she enter this job she knew that her boss Lena Luthor knew all kinds of superheroes especially supergirl...but this one floating outside cant even be describe as a superhero...

She's floating like she will do something...

"Lucy"

She heard lena called...

"Dont move" it was calm yet strong that Lucy felt stiff...

Lena can feel it too but shes acting normal...

Now lucy saw someone slowly flew behind the intruder...

She felt calm for awhile when she saw supergirl...

lucy thought it will be calm but her breath almost run out when in strong motion the intruder had turn back and grab supergirl in a span of second...

Supergirl had felt the wind rush in as the other kryptonian strangle her as she drop the down on the ground.

Lena from inside had run to look at her balcony worried for Kara...

She felt like she cant even do anything when something like this is happening to Kara....  
  
  


The intruder with her unemotional face had remove its glove on its right hand and use it to strangle Kara...

Kara felt that hand letting out a force of green kryptonite...

Kara gritted her teeth...

"L-Le-Lena" she whispered as she struggle from the kryptonians hold....

They are almost on the ground....

Going back on Lcorp...

Lucy for the first time saw a true to life superhero fight....

Her imagination had stop when she heard lena's watch had ring a little sound....

Lena immediately press a button on her watch....

It was connected to Kara....

The intruder Kryptonian had felt something materialize on Kara...

Her hand had let go....  
It was Kara's chance...

As her anti kryptonite suit materialize she grab the kryptonian's head and zoom up....

Lena follow with her eyes as Kara reach lcorp and continue zooming up from the sky with the other kryptonian...

She made it in time...she had help Kara again...it makes her feel relieved.

Kara was zooming her up on the sky when the Kryptonian had all of a sudden lose her conciousness...

Kara stop midway....

The head gear had slide down and shown kara's face...

Kara look at her...

She really lose her conciousness...

Did she?

Kara had carry her to her arms..

"Je-Je-Jeju" she whispered with her eyes close....

She's calling for her mom..kara thought as she slowly fly down to Lcorp with the kryptonian on her arms...

"Are you okay?" Lena run to Kara as Kara drop down...

"Im fine thanks to you"

Lena smiled back and look at the woman on Kara's arms..

"who is she?"

Kara sighed and look at the woman on her arms...

"She's the kryptonian that Kara is telling you about..."

She had said it that way because Lucy is still in the office...

Lucy had just her mouth open in fear and excitement all at the same time..

"Put her here" Lena led Kara so she can put the kryptonian on the couch...  
  
  
  


_Dear Lori,_

_So this is what you call Superhero?_   
_Are they youre Parents?_

_They compliment each other really well...._   
_They really made a perfect team.._

_Lori, Im so sorry....for being just like this for being just...just....._

_Just being Lucy._   
  
  


Lucy Carter went out of the office feeling the rush of what happen inside..

When her mind had process it her smile had rush to excitement...  
That was so cool and great....She thought as she went back to her desk...

  
  


_Im so sorry My love...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. KRYPTONIAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lori, 
> 
> It's me Lucy.........Weve been together ever since we were children...people had been saying that i should treat you as a sister but i'll tell them that we are bestfriends not sisters you know why? because youre parents started out as bestfriends and eventually love each other and built a home so they can have a family together....it will be hard for me to say it to you completely but maybe one day i can when this is all over.....maybe....i also wanted to build a home for us coz i just wanted to be with you, Always..

No one will understand how much she spent just to search for that only hope that she had travel various earths to search for it but no matter how many times she tries it will always fail.....

there will always be a question of why? someone had told her before that hope will always be in her because she was born to prove that there will always be....

**EARTH PRIME-POST CRISIS (PRESENT TIME)**

That familiar feeling of fresh calm morning it was something she always missed.... It wasnt really a dream isnt it? Shes right here....

right now she's being asked of questions she didn't really care about all she can really care about is the woman outside of the detention room where shes in...

those annoyed sigh of Alex Danvers that kept asking her for informations but she's just being ignored by the Kryptonian......

Former Director Danvers knew that This kryptonian's eyes are solely focus on Lena whose just outside of the glass frame of the detention room....

well if thats the case maybe Lena can talk to her.....

She move back and went outside of the room....

lena and supergirl both look at Alex..

lena stay still on the corner while Kara move to ask alex...

alex shrugged her shoulder and took a step away from the door

"She wont really talk" it was the answer she provide for Kara   
While her eyes move to Lena's direction...

"Can you feel it?" she ask Lena...

Lena can feel it, how the kryptonian from the detention room just focus its eyes on her.

Kara's quite confused on what exactly Alex is referring about?

alex Lean on the wall with her arms crossed....

Kara's still waiting for it...

"She seem interested on lena" Alex started...

Kara's eyes flicked a little before she frowned, she had unconsciously crossed her arms..

Interested?

"Are you suggesting that i should talk to her" Lena knew thats what Alex is thinking which Kara immediately disagree on

"No, we dont know anything about her and she tried to attack lcorp" she glance at Lena with eyes that says NO.  
" so that wont happen" she had that firmly stated..

Kara sounded like she wont let it and quite fast on disagreeing about it...

That was a protective stance of a BESTFRIEND... 

Lena and Alex had took some eye conversation and had it there...

"It will be fine Kara" Lena willingly say so it will convince Kara...

Lena wanted to help......and as for kara she knew that she cant stop Lena for the reason that when she had mention earlier that the kryptonian's gloves had the same components of the kryptonite suit that lena made for her...Lena immediately research it and look so interested when she found out it really does...

After finding out, Lena immediately ask if she can stay and wait for the detainee to wake up...  
Kara just followed Lena when she waited and stood outside of the detention room waiting for the Unknown kryptonian to wake up...

When it woke up Alex had turn to ask questions while they are outside...  
But Alex Didn't really get anything..

And now since no one can stop Lena, Kara had went in with her.....

D **ISTANT FUTURE-POST CRISIS**

_(NORWAY)_

_On a cold night with lights that they call Aurora....._   
_It was a light of perfection dancing on the night sky....._   
_With gentle wind breeze sweeping through..._

_It was a meeting of Life that connects through time and fate..._

_But along that beauty is a phenomenon that can never be stop.._

_The whole team had fallen down on the ground after a strong energy radiates on their location...._

_It was her, Lena Luthor who first open her eyes and woke up from the after effects of the energy release...._

_It was just a consultation research about an energy force that enters the perimeter of the security state that protects the welfare of earth...._

_But no one expected the high release of energy that unexpectedly crash everything....all the data that was gathered had been erased and restarted....._

_Back to her position, she was just on the ground and everything was out of control...._   
_The system of every computer that they use had crashed and it's steaming hot as the circuit wires sprint out of it...._

_Then her team are all out of conscious but all of that realization had faded out when she finally look at the bright light that glows just in front of her...._

_Her head slowly lift up to look at it..._

_Along the circuit short that produce fire from a small pod that crash in...._

_It was a little girl...smiling....she was unscathed when obviously it was her pod who did all of this..._

_Before Lena can even move and process everything the little girl move and went to_ _her_

_Lena felt something pound her chest when the little girl hug her..._

_With Blue eyes and golden hair...that orbits through her...lena felt familiarity that she doesnt know where it came from..._

_"It's me....it's Lucy" her voice had that longing and her arms tighten her hug to lena as if she misses her so much.._

_Lena's eyes wide up..._

-

**PRESENT TIME - POST CRISIS**

Lena can hear the wallclock ticking behind her....

Alex and Kara are outside while watching on the glass window...

Total silence lingers the room....  
There was a chair....a normal chair..

Lena felt her lips curving in for a conversation....

This is like an interrogation right?

A Kryptonian.....

With eyes full of curiosity and she felt like shes interested in her...there was a question of why...?

Sam is a kryptonian also kara then theres this kryptonian....  
does she have connections with her?

She wants to know how those gloves have the same components as Kara's kryptonite suit that she made...

Those Blue eyes that seem to capture hers...

"You curious?"

She was moving her hands on the table while Lena gulped down staring away from her....

She stay still on edge of the table...

Forming a small smile focusing her eyes On Lena Luthor...

Her fingers started tapping the table...

"They dont describe you perfectly on books"

Lena's eyes look back...

With her deep voice that sounded like russian mix with some huskiness...

Thats how you describe the kryptonian's voice...

"Books?" now lena found her voice and her way to the chair when she finally sat down in front of the kryptonian not looking away from it..

The kryptonian smirk and stop her fingers from tapping....

It was a feeling of something so familiar....

Yet.....

"You can call me Lori"

It will be weird isnt it?

Kara felt her own hand touch her chest...she felt the pound of her heart like it was a door being knocked...

She cant explain why?

Looking at them on the glass window makes the pounding more hard....

"Did i scare you?"

Lena shook her head....

The kryptonian look down for a second and back to Lena again...

"Lori" Lena called...

"yes?" her left brow raise up...

"We are both curious on each other" Lena started...

The kryptonian shrugged her shoulders...

"Well I wont deny that" she said....

"so why dont you tell me why you're curious then ill tell mine"

The Kryptonian hold her breath for some seconds....

"okay"

That was easy,,,,

Alex heard kara's multiple sigh every second that she decided to talk to her younger sister....

Kara was focus and alert on Lena like she's ready to crash in if ever something happens inside.

"relax" she reminded Kara..

Kara felt her body slowly calmed down but she didnt fully let go of her worry...

the room is fully recorded and they can hear what they are talking about....

Back in the room.....

The kryptonian who introduce herself as Lori is having a full conversation with Lena Luthor....

Lori lean her chin at her clasped hands and move her body forward as she starts to talk....

"I'll start by saying that i was looking for you"

Lena stay still and just let Lori talk

"I travel Different kinds of earth so i can find you"

her tone changed.

lori shook her head and touch her own cheek as she smile unknowingly...

"I came here to help you"

Lena lean back on her chair trying to compose herself.

"I will never hurt you.......I promise"

that was a good talk....she sound sincere but....

"Youre gonna help me from what?" Now Lena asked....

LOri's eyes glance a little from Kara and alex direction then back to lena

it was for a second but somehow it darts some meaning...

"Do you trust them?' she had motion her eyes outside again which made lena look at kara... 

now kara felt her heart more rapidly as she unconsciously wait for lena's answer...

"Is that necessary?" Lena evade it..

Lori scoff out

"yes" 

Lena about to say something just stop when she saw Lori's Face slowly had a green nerve forming in...

Lena about to move but stop when Lori told her not to move...

"You took my gloves right?" she was holding Lena's arm....

Lena nod with eyes that worries...

"Dont worry Unlike other kryptonian i am different" she sound so sure...

Lena look at Lori's hand that holds her arm...

She raise her hand up....

"You see unlike Kara Danvers the person you can perfectly give as an example of kryptonian....well?"

She shrugged her shoulders again..

"we are perfectly different"

Lena notice how lori always had that sarcastic tone everytime she mentions Kara....

"Those gloves can make my body perfectly normal.....human"

She look at her hands while green nerves started to form in...

"Once you remove my gloves from my hands kryptonite can be detected immediately but..."

She paused and seems like she's hesitating but she just decided to say it anyway...

"the after effects of my own body will start at 2 hours like this" she raise her hands to show Lena....

"After that 30 minutes more before i can feel the pain"

She explains while Lena just look at her...

"And those gloves?" she sighed and try to breath calmly....

"Youre the one who made that" her voice softens even her eyes...

Lena felt something flick her chest.....

Her hand clutch on her chest when she felt it...

Lori knew that Lena starts to feel something....she just continue...

"Because you told me that no matter what happens you want me to..." she bit her lip and clench her fist....

She seems to stop her own emotions...

"You want me to be Safe Mama" her voice breaks And right there she melted away from her own emotions..

She cant stop it that she blurted it out of her own emotions...

Eyes aint blinking while her jaw just hanged open....

Lena cant even process it...

But it was just for a total of 5 seconds

"W-What?" she stuttered and blink for 5 times before she held her forehead trying to process it...

She cant look at Lori...

Kara immediately move to enter the room but Alex stop her....

Kara looks exhausted from just waiting....

The girl of steel cant even explain it but she feels like this unknown Kryptonian has a hidden motive and her target will be Lena...

**DISTANT FUTURE - POST CRISIS (MIDVALE)**

_She remember how everything changed....._

_Maybe she was 9? 8 or 10_

_One day her Jeju brought her to Midvale because she needed to fetch Lena from her trip to Norway_

_Midvale was where her Jeju grew up._

_It was fall then, she remember dead leaves falling from their roof or from the grass...._   
_It was also windy and nice to stay outside..._

_Running from the grass with her cousin Thea while their grandmother would bring out some milk..._

_Thea would tell her to run in a normal way because she cant catch up on how fast Lori runs..._

_Eliza would also tell Lori to Slow it down...._

_She would Pout a little then she will giggle and continue to run again..._

_Eliza would just smile watching her grandchildren play...._

_It was also that moment, change them...._

_Thea was the first one to stop running and look at the car that stop on their yard...._

_Eliza had also look at it...._

_She was the last one to realize that everyone was looking at somewhere..._

_Well she also look at the car....._

_She wasnt doing it Purposely but her eyes can see whats in the car..._

_Scowling while walking and later run to where the car is...._

_Eliza followed Lori while Thea stay still..._

_Lori was just few steps away when the car door open...._

_Eliza stop and held her breath at the sight of the woman...._

_"Gran" Lori uttered while looking up on the woman who went out of the car..._

_"Well Hello Dear" it was that voice who held Lori's cheek and look at Eliza next...._

_Eliza tried to smile while Facing with Lilian Luthor..._

_Eliza had shifted her attention on the next person who went out of the car..._

_"Alex"_

_Alex grab the keys from the drivers seat and proceeded on the passenger seat..._

_"mama" it was Thea calling Alex..she stood beside Lori..._

_Now Eliza seems confuse...her daughter With Lilian Luthor...?_

_"What is happening?" Eliza ask alex who seem in a hurry...._

_"Ill tell you later mom just.." she look at her daughter and niece..._

_"just tell thea and Lori to go inside"_

_Eliza understandingly nod..._   
_Her and lilian's eyes met before she lure the kids inside...._

_"Why is gran here?" Lori whisper while Eliza led them inside..._

_"I dont know too" she replied to her granddaughter..._

_It was then that Lori met her...._

_At the frontway door of her grandmother's house..._   
_A little girl maybe the same age as her and thea just walk by...._

_Eyes that radiates an ocean like feeling.....golden brown hair on pony..a scattered pony but kind of cute?_   
_She had puffy cheeks and she look so pale but then Lori frowned at the sight of the little girl holding her mama's hand..._

_Right behind Lena and the girl was Supergirl then alex and Lilian.._

_"Mama who is she?" Lori asked while she move to hug lena and purposely remove the girl from holding her mama's hand...._

_But the girl wont let go that lori begins to feel upset..._

_Lena immediately held Lori on her other hand before it went on...._

_Lori puffed her cheeks that she didnt get to remove the other girl..._

_"Lori this is Lucy"_

_She unpuffed her cheeks and look up at her Jeju...._

_That welcoming smile of her Jeju..._

_She thought....._

_Who might this Lucy be?_

_Ever since then Lucy was always holding onto her mama and jeju..._   
  
  
  


**PRESENT TIME - POST CRISIS (L-CORP)**

"Ms. Rojas"

Andrea signed Lena's Secretary to stay on her seat while she approach in...

"Is Lena inside?" Andrea asked...

"Unfortunately she had another meeting Ms. Rojas if you would like you can leave a message and ill give it to her" she lift her note up so she can write it over..

"Its fine" Andrea said that she put down her note...

"Ill just call her"

The secretary smile....

Andrea started walking ahead but stop midway and look back on the secretary.....

"what's you're name again?"

"Lucy Carter, Ms. Rojas"  
She answered politely...

"okay" Andrea left while Lucy sat back.....

That was weird....Lucy thought as she spin the pen on her hand....

"Ms.Rojas knows my name"  
She shook her head and thought maybe she really forgot...well rich people have so many things on their minds....

Meanwhile....

Andrea was walking on the street...she had went on an empty alleyway....

Stop on the side of a dumpster....  
She sniffed and knock on the metal cover of it...

"Good or bad?"

A voice approach inside the dumpster

She lean on the brick wall beside the dumpster while slowly her figure change to another woman...

"there was nothing" she cross her arms while thinking...

"How so?" it was annoyed asking the shape shifter beside the dumpster...

"Lena Luthor isn't there and the secretary" she stop...

"what about the secretary?" the one on the dumpster ask

She look up and just saw the hanging wires on the building....

"She cant be read" she said....

"There it is!!" A woman jump out of the dumpster holding a cereal box...

The shape shifter sneered and shook her head on how weird she is

"Seriously L?"

She look back on the shape shifter....

"What?" She had several dirt on her while she just had that dumbfounded look on the woman beside her...

"Be serious once in awhile huh?"

L swing the box on her hand and point it at the woman....

"and dont be such a grouchy woman" L laugh while the woman roll her eyes.....

And the next thing that L knew her ear is being pinch...

"find Lori ill handle the portal"

The woman commanded while L hug the cereal box...

"Okay okay" she raise her hand surrendering....

She started walking while looking at the cereal box...

"493526428364526"   
she read through the cereal box....  
And threw it away after one read and just whisper it over and over....

Eyes close for two seconds processing it...She open her eyes then press from her watch

"Gideon new look please"

And just for a second when she went out of the alleyway her dirt all over just disappear....

She got a leather fashion from head to toe and most of all clean....

-+-+-+-

**TOWER**

"Hey"

Kara gently close the door behind her while her lips try to show a formal smile...

It was now a different room....

Kara waited for 30 minutes before she decided to enter this particular room....

Why?

She let Lena have her time out after talking to Lori....

Lena seem a little distraught for she cant cope up of what exactly is being put on her mind..

Kara lick her dry lips while her hands are rubbing on each other looking for a timing to start some words with Lena...

"I-"

"I-" 

That stop them both...

"You say it first" Kara rub the back of her neck laughing...

Lena knew that she doesnt need to move in a rush but then again...

"Ill take her to my custody Kara"

Kara's smile fade....

Her eyes look around trying to divert her attention to something but Lena look serious and she means it...

Kara puffed out some air and try to smile again she's trying to change Lena's decision...

"We dont know if she's a threat or not?" Kara move a little closer to lena..

Lena cross her arms before she look at Kara...

"I had take a test for Her DNA and if ever she really is my daughter dont you think its just right to give her to me and ill take her as my responsibility?"

Lena was fast....she already move ahead without even telling her anything she already plan for DNA...a test that takes Days but if its for Lena it will just take minutes...

Lena doesn't want to see it that way but she thinks Kara is doubting her..

"Dont worry ill give the tower some surveillance cameras so you can see her" some conditions that she decided to give them if ever...

"It's not that Lena" Kara cant even say it...

"its just that-" her words were cut when Lena's phone had ring...

Her hands that raise up to touch Lena had stop and just drop down when Lena just check her phone...

She Saw Lena's eyes wide up while she's looking at her phone...

"Kara"

"What?"

She show Kara Her phone...

It was the result of the DNA...

Something jolt up from Kara...

The DNA shows that Lori is indeed Lena's daughter....

What????????

It was fast.........

Daughter from the future huh?

Everyone from the tower doesn't want to give Lori's Custody to Lena...

Why?

Same as Kara's Reason....

Yes she came from the future but she doesn't belong in this timeline...DNA may prove that she's Lena's Daughter but that wont erase the fact that she's an unknown being...

But in the end the Kryptonian from the future name Lori had been taken to Lena's custody in the condition that she will be monitor and Supergirl will check on her by schedule...

"Can i call myself Lori Luthor?"

She put down the collar of her shirt while fixing herself on the mirror...

They are just preparing to Leave....

Kara is also their but she's super girl right at the moment....

"Whatever you please"

Lori's hand stop from the sleeve of her shirt....her eyes just look at Lena from the mirror after her mother had respond...

Kara Just decided to walk towards her and tell her to hurry it up...

Lori roll her eyes upon hearing Kara..

"You have a date or something?" she sound annoyed

That flick Kara's brows...

Lori showed her a smirk

Kara had stuck on calling out for her while Lori look at her with such a feeling of disdain and bump her shoulder as she goes to Lena...

Kara rush up as she realized that This kryptonian is purposely annoying her....

By the way the gloves are on her hands....

Kara thought that she should keep an eye on Lori, somehow theres something about Lori that she cant explain....

*-*-*-*

'Is it weird?'

What exactly is weird?

Everyone around her seem not to realize huh?

"Are you listening Carter?"

"Oh im sorry Ms. Elizabeth" Lucy apologized and took the papers from her....

One of Lena's researcher just sighed leaving Lucy on the middle of the lobby after handing her the papers..

She look at the papers.....

"Norway Research" she read but stop and thought she shouldn't meddle on these kind of papers...

She just carefully organize the papers and started walking at the lobby...

' How? i always ask that to myself every time.....waking up in the morning asking myself is this a dream?........i was just riding my bike one day to go fetch some bread when everything just exploded right through me like it was the end of the world....i remember people running and on panic....then there was Lena Luthor telling everyone to go in a certain direction.....  
Yes, I know who she is she's the sister of the criminal Lex Luthor.....Lex Luthor is in jail now after being expose by her Sister and Supergirl but even before that i knew that Lex Luthor is a criminal and not what this place is telling him to be..he is loved and admired which i cant even understand....after i woke up after a big explosion everything changed suddenly Lex Luthor was a different person he's partners with Supergirl and her sister...  
No one even talk about the explosion even the news which is weird i didnt even have injuries when i remember that im just right near on it....  
I ask myself did i just dream about that explosion? And it seems to be the world had changed.....'

This world is full of mysteries Lucy will always be curious about it...Aliens are real even superheroes are real no matter how she wants to know anything about it she cant Because she's just a human......

But then....

"Are you sure you dont wanna join?"

She smile while leaning her phone on her shoulder.....  
Her other hand was on the umbrella, it was pouring hard...

"Next time maybe i have so many things to do" she decline the invitation of her Friends and ended the call...

On the middle of the pouring rain...

She was just thinking about what to eat for dinner....maybe some waffles?  
Isn't that for breakfast? She laughs how weird she is....

She's about to exit an alleyway when she bump onto someone...

She cant even tell what the person looks like her mind just register it as a man coz the figure seems like it...

"Sorr-" her apology has been cut off when the figure just remain for a second in front of her...

Lucy saw it smirk......it's eyes weren't seen for it was cover with a weird kind of glasses....it was a tall figure wearing some old black suit...

after some seconds Lucy just move ahead leaving it behind when it didnt move or respond..

she move her glasses up and look at Lucy leaving...

Thea was right....Lena's Secretary can't be read....

That was weird L thought.....

"Gideon" she whispered while walking through the alleyway....

"Yes, Captain L"

"Run a background check on Lucy Carter....."

There's no one in this Universe who can escape her genetic Psychic ability even a Kryptonian so it will be weird if a mere Human like Lucy cant be read.....there is something about her...

There is something about Lucy Carter.  
  
  


_Dear Lori,_

_It's me Lucy.........Weve been together ever since we were children...people had been saying that i should treat you as a sister but i'll tell them that we are bestfriends not sisters you know why? because youre parents started out as bestfriends and eventually love each other and built a home so they can have a family together....it will be hard for me to say it to you completely but maybe one day i can when this is all over.....maybe....i also wanted to build a home for us coz i just wanted to be with you, Always.._

_*-*-*-*_

Lena brought Lori to her house....

She show her around but instead of being like a visitor that doesnt know her place Lori would move as if she had live there for long...

_"_ It's like im a child again" she said while she touch the furnitures...

Lena just let her move around....

Lori had stop walking around and look at Lena....

Lena was just standing on her table and looking at Lori.....

Lori knew that Lena is thinking things about her...

"Why dont you ask me?"

"ask?" Lena move back a little from the table and look away...

Lori took a magazine her smile remains on her lips....

Lena pour some tea....

She's about to pour on another cup when...

"i dont drink tea mama"

Her hand stop from pouring when she heard mama...

Lori pull back her lips to stop from further talking too much...

Lena is obviously not use to it...

"Why are you here?"

Her hand roll the magazine and tuck it from the rack when she finally heard a question from Lena....

"Because i want to know if everything thats inside of my mind are real" 

she knock on her head.. 

"Real?" 

Lori shrugged her shoulders then stood from the corner holding the tip of the couch....

"The truth is these memories are altered....some of my memories can be real some of it are not....i had travel several kinds of earth and none of it can confirm what my mind is looking for...."

Lena gulped down and push her words out of her mouth...

"What are you looking for then?"

"Who is the person you love the most?" she stop while lena grip the handle of the tea as it was unexpected....

"Who is the other haft of my DNA mother?"

Now everything is pouring like a hot tea for Lena.....

Kara?

Lori shook her head....

"It isnt Kara Danvers right?"

Lena didnt respond Because she cant even think of any possibility...with Kara...

"That Kind of person like..." she stop as she look so disgusted and annoyed as she just think about it...

"Like Kara Danvers who just doubted you...betrayed you and never even acknowledge you will never be the person that you love the most right?"

What is she saying?

Lena thought as possibilities are flying through her vision....

"She.....She's a liar.....In any earth that exist Kara Danvers just use you....so dont trust her.....please......Mama"

Lena felt like something push her life to a time machine that her memories with Kara Started flooding on her vision...

Kara is my besrfriend......

Right?

Lori just release some of her emotions...

The tensed feeling was erased momentarily as Lena started laughing....

"What are you trying to imply?" 

She's denying it..Lori thought as Lena just laugh....

This posibility of denial...how many earths are there that has Indenial Lena?

This will be the 5th time.....

She sighed as those past 4 posibilities had the result of fail so this mean that this earth is also a fail......

"I Do Love Kara"

That was soft and seem so sure that Caught Lori off guard as she calculate through her mind the fail possibility of this earth....

She had look at her Mama...

Lena felt concious at Lori's way of looking at her...

"What?"

Lori just felt off guard....

"You do?"

Lena smiled and place a cup of drink on the table just right in front of her...

"I also thought about that..."  
Lena smile knowingly while she tell Lori to sit on the couch and try the drink... 

Lori place her lips on the tip of the cup and felt the sweet taste..  
She felt familiarity that her advance mind cant explain to her....

"But this time i Promise myself that ill trust Kara"

Lena sat on the couch in front of her...

"And since you are my daughter ill ask you the same thing"

This......This feeling....

"Please try to know Kara...she's a good person and i want to protect her"

She just listen to her mother as it talks.......

This earth is different it may have similarity on other earths but this one it has a potential of difference and one of it will be....

"This milk taste good" Lori smile and nod at Lena....

"Please let me stay here for awhile to be with you and know who Kara Danvers is..." suddenly her aim is different than earlier...

Lena smile too and nod back........

_Dear Lori,_

_It's Jeju no matter how they change everything, I know that you will always side to what is good.....You will give love and hope..._   
_Because you are my daughter...._   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy...


End file.
